Un San Valentín especial
by Ikamari
Summary: One-shot. AU. -¡Sakura!- La aludida pego un brinco, y se giro bastante sobresaltada. — ¿S-Sasuke-kun? -Le tembló la voz ligeramente.-A mí también me gustas-Dijo ella. Despues de todo, el infierno había valido la pena. -Sasusakuporsiempre :3


**T**odo atrasado el One-shot, pero por diferentes situaciones hoy estuve más ocupada que nunca, y no porque fuera 14, sino asuntos personales, pero al final creo que valió la pena. Bueh~ yo sola me entiendo. Me gustó mucho escribir este One-shot, en lo personal me encanto ;), a ver que opinan ustedes.

**Disclaimer:** Por obvias razones Naruto no me pertenece, ¡es totalmente de Masashi Kishimoto-sama! :D- Aunque... ¬¬

—Dialogo—

_-"Pensamientos"-_

**Palabras resaltadas.**

.

.

Disfruten :3

.

.

* * *

.

.

A pesar de que aún no amanecía, él ya estaba despierto, y para que mentir... no había dormido en toda la noche. No es que sufriera de insomnio, más bien era que de tanto estar pensando en _'eso'_, el tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Bufó con irritación, pensando en lo patético que se debería ver en ese momento. Bueno, nadie lo estaba viendo, así que podía pensar _tranquilamente_ en cómo se le iba a declar-

—Rayos... —Masculló, haciendo una mueca extraña.

Se estaba comenzando a desesperar y eso no era bueno, claro que no. Porque cuando se desesperaba hacía las cosas sin pensar y eso no era propio de un Uchiha. Como tampoco lo era perder la cabeza por una mujer.

¡Pero se justificaba!

Porque no era cualquier mujer. Oh no, Sasuke Uchiha no se conformaba con 'cualquiera', tenía que ser una mujer de verdad, no _mamaditas._ (xD)

Sonrió. Aunque más bien _ella_ era demasiado inocente como para considerarse una mujer.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de no pensar, y aparte, sería bueno dormir un poco. Sí, dormir. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Mierda!—Ya, era un poco vulgar, pero el hecho de que se haya levantado tarde, se hubiera acabado el agua caliente y que al salir todo apurado del baño se haya golpeado el pie con la mesita de noche que tenía en su cuarto, lo explicaba.

Ni bien se acomodó la camiseta del uniforme cuando ya se estaba poniendo los zapatos. Aún con el cabello húmedo bajo las escaleras y sin tomar nada más que su mochila, se fue.

Bien podía no ir a clases ese día, total, una falta no arruinaría su impecable promedio, pero lo que tú no sabes, es que precisamente ese día era 14 de Febrero;"Día del amor y la amistad". Y **no podía faltar**.

Lo malo de vivir sólo; era que nadie podía levantarlo, y lo bueno; era que nadie le decía que tenía que desayunar. A pesar de tener 16 años, ya vivía solito. Sus padres viajaban constantemente, y su hermano mayor estaba casado y con dos hijos. Así que, por eso le permitían tener una casa para él.

Cuando entró por la puerta principal, corrió. Como era de suponerse no había nadie. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y, con la respiración agitada, deslizó la puerta del aula.

El profesor, que estaba escribiendo en algo en el pizarrón, se detuvo y lo miro, un poco sorprendido, ya que era RARISIMO que Uchiha Sasuke llegara tarde.

De hecho, nunca había llegado tarde antes.

Paseo su vista por todo el salón, obviamente todos lo miraban, excepto _ella_; que estaba ocupada apuntando lo que estaba en el pizarrón, sin tomarle la menor importancia a él.

Regresó su vista al profesor, que lo miraba un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —Preguntó con su tono típico.

— Cl-claro —Tartamudeo. El Uchiha pasó y casi todos siguieron copiando, menos las féminas; quienes estaban embelesadas viéndolo.

Y de la nada vio de otra perspectiva el Día de San Valentín. Sí, había estado tan concentrado pensando en _cómo lo haría_ que no se acordó de la montaña de regalos que le daban ese día.

Estúpidas chicas que decían estar enamoradas de él.

Se sentó en una de los asientos de enfrente. Justo al lado de _ella_, para su mala suerte.

¿Porqué mala suerte?

Pues porque se distraía. Sí, penoso, pero no prestaba atención cuando la tenía tan cerca. Y ahora mismo no podía dejar de verla.

A pesar de que últimamente se había recogido el cabello, hoy lo había dejado suelto. Le llegaba a media espalda y era totalmente liso. Sus verdosos ojos viajaban del pizarrón a su cuaderno, apuntando los ejercicios.

Ejercicios que a él ni le importaban, ya que ni siquiera había sacado su cuaderno.

—Profesor —Y escuchó su voz por primera vez en ese día.

— ¿Si, señorita Haruno?

—No le entiendo al tercer ejercicio —Dijo un poco apenada.

—Um... a ver —Se levantó de su escritorio, colocándose de nuevo frente al pizarrón. — ¿Este?

La pelirrosa asintió.

—Eh, explíquelo _profe_ —Dijo un chico castaño. El Uchiha se dio cuenta que nadie del salón le había entendido.

—Bueno, lo primero que tienen que hacer es...

Blah, blah...

No puso atención y comenzó a sacar su cuaderno. Sera la próxima, Sasuke-kun, ya se acabo la hora.

Y la campana de cambio de clase sonó. Rodó los ojos. Bueno, ya se los pediría al dobe... ó no.

Tenía una mejor idea. Se los pediría a Sakura. Tomó su mochila y fue tras la chica, quien iba distraída mirando su celular. Puso su mano en el hombro de ella para que se detuviera.

—Sakura —Ella se giro y lo miro con sus grandes ojos llenos de inocencia.

—Uchiha-san...

Rayos, todos en el maldito colegio lo llamaban Sasuke o _'¡Sasuke-kun!'_ aunque no lo conocieran, y precisamente ella lo llamaba 'Uchiha-san'.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ya que él no hablaba.

—Hmp, quería saber si... —Se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. Nadie. Al fin, el momento perfecto para decírselo.

— ¿Uchiha-san? —Notó como se mordía el labio inferior. —Este... el profesor no tarda en entrar —Sasuke entendió.

_Error. _

_Ese no era el momento perfecto._ No quería decirlo con prisa. Así que, mentalmente, suspiro.

—Solo quería saber si me prestabas tus apuntes de trigonometría—Dijo un poco enojado. Le frustraba el hecho de no poder decírselo.

—Ah... sí, claro —Abrió su mochila y sacó su cuaderno. —Toma — Se lo dio, y Sasuke no pudo evitar olvidar su enfado cuando vio la sonrisa que ella le regalaba. Después de eso ingresó al salón y tras unos segundos él también lo hizo.

Una de las cosas que le gustaban de Sakura era su sonrisa. No era seductora, y tampoco falsa. Era dulce y natural.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

La última hora antes del receso acabó. Todos los alumnos salieron corriendo hacia la cafetería. Sakura suspiro un poco cansada, no tenía prisa, ya que seguramente Lee o Naruto le comprarían algo de comer, además de que _por alguna extraña razón_ se sentía desanimada.

Dio un respingo al sentir a alguien detrás de ella. Escuchó que pronunciaban su nombre y supo que era Sasuke. Se giro, provocando que quedaran a poca distancia.

Su corazón se acelero al tener a Sakura tan cerca. Y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de lo extremadamente apetecibles que se veían los labios de la pelirrosa, y la tentación de besarla comenzaba a crecer.

—Sakura...—Pronunció su nombre e, involuntariamente, se comenzó a inclinar hacia la Haruno.

Trago saliva, nerviosa. Sus ojos demostraban lo sorprendida que se encontraba, y quería apartarse, pero no podía moverse.

Un poco más y probaría sus labios. Le iba a decir que le gustaba, aprovechando (de nuevo) que estaban solos, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que _una acción vale más que mil palabras._

Si. Su plan era besarla y después decirle que le gustaba. Lo último solo era para reafirmar el significado del beso. Era perfecto, y hasta se lo estaba imaginando.

_ERROR._ (Otra vez)

_Ese no era el momento perfecto_ y lo comprobó al escuchar como abrían bruscamente la puerta.

— ¡Kyaaa! ¡Aquí estás, Sasuke-kun! —Una horda de mujeres se peleaban por entrar, y al parecer su cerebro no daba como para que repararan en el hecho de que la puerta no era lo suficientemente ancha como para que cupieran todas.

Se había separado de Sakura y ahora solo tenía una expresión de cansancio, viendo a _su club de fans_, escuchando como gritaban su nombre todas emocionadas y, como era de suponerse, todas llevaban regalos en las manos.

La idea de una Sakura con un moño en la cabeza y diciendo 'Feliz día de San Valentín' mirándolo con infinita inocencia y sonriendo de forma dulce, le obligo a voltearse a verla.

Le hizo gracia la cara que tenía en ese momento. Miraba con curiosidad a las chicas de la puerta, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Notó que lo miraba, mas no aparto la suya de ella.

— ¿No tienes miedo? —Preguntó con bastante interés, aunque también con un poco de diversión.

— ¿Miedo? —Repitió sin comprenderla.

—Creo que están a punto de entrar —Dijo señalando a las _fanáticas desquiciadas. _

Y dicho y hecho, todas entraron y rodearon a Sasuke, quien solo era capaz de oír como exclamaban; "¡Sasuke-kun, acepta esto como muestra de mi gran amor por ti!" ó "¡Sasuke-kun, te amo!" y como si eso no fuera suficiente: "¡Hazme tuya, Sasuke-kun!".

Logró ver entre todo el barullo a Sakura. Ésta sonreía, le daba gracia todo eso. También vio cuando se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la puerta. No, no se podía ir y dejarlo hay siendo acosado.

— ¡Sakura! —Tuvo que gritar su nombre para que pudiera escucharlo, ella se volteó y lo miro, pero solo levantó la mano derecha, moviéndola levemente en señal de despedida y... aun sonriendo. Ante el asombro de Sasuke, retomó su camino y salió del salón.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

— ¡Mira, Sakura-chan!—Naruto sacó lo que estaba escondiendo en la espalda. — ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!

Le extendió una caja de chocolates a la pelirrosa, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—Aw, Naruto, ¡Gracias! —Dijo mientras lo abrazaba. —Pero —Se separo de él lo suficiente para poder sacar algo de la bolsa de su sweater —Yo también te compre algo

—Oh, ¡cupones por Ramen gratis! —Dijo emocionado el rubio. Esta vez se abalanzo sobre ella. —Nadie me conoce mejor que tú, Sakura-chan —Expresó con cascaditas en los ojos.

Rio por el comportamiento de su amigo y recargó la cabeza en su hombro. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas de en medio de la cafetería. Cualquiera que no los conociera diría que son novios, pero no. Todo el instituto sabía que eran como hermanos, y así se llevaban.

—Hey, Lee, yo te gane y le di primero el regalo a Sakura-chan —Se burlo el rubio, viendo como un chico de cabello negro se acercaba a su mesa.

—Me habrás vencido en ésta, Naruto, pero yo le traje el almuerzo a Sakura-san —Le dio una bandeja a la Haruno, la cual tenía mucha comida.

—Hay, eres demasiado lindo, Lee-kun —Dijo mirándolo tiernamente.

—Haría lo que fuera por ti, hermosa flor de cerezo —Exclamó, haciendo su pose de chico genial.

Rio. Se divertía tanto con ellos.

Y de la nada vio como un tumulto de gente- Corrección- chicas entraban a la cafetería, provocando que todos allí voltearan a verlas.

Y claro, también compadeciendo al causante de todo eso; Sasuke Uchiha. Aunque la mayoría lo miraban con envidia.

Cuando paso frente a su mesa, solo pudo ver el puntiagudo cabello del pelinegro. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajo la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza al acordarse de que Naruto estaba a su lado, y no quería que se diera cuenta.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Su ira crecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Al terminar el receso las acosadoras habían disminuido, pero, oh, bastaban solamente las de su salón para que pudieran irritar a Sasuke hasta el punto de...

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué nunca se cansan?—Vocifero, haciendo que todas a su alrededor se paralizaran del miedo. Aprovechó eso para escabullirse a su salón.

Esa hora la tenía libre y seguramente no abría nadie en el salón. Rogó mentalmente porque Sakura estuviera allí.

Deslizo la puerta del aula, pero para su desgracia no estaba la pelirrosa.

—Hay no —Dijo un poco asustado al darse cuenta de que su infierno no había acabado, viendo que las mimas chicas de antes corrían hacia él. —Mierda —Solo pudo decir cuando lo alcanzaron.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

—Y eso es todo por hoy, chicos, que la pasen bien —Fue lo último que dijo el profesor de literatura antes de que el timbre de salida sonara.

Suspiro con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió se encontró con un oso de peluche algo grande.

— ¿Te gusta, Sakura-san?—Y atrás del regalo se encontraba Lee.

—Es muy bonito, Lee-kun —Dijo mientras lo agarraba. —Gracias—Y le beso la mejilla. —Lo siento, pero mis papás me castigaron y solo tuve dinero para comprarle algo a Naruto, te debo un regalo —Explico un poco desilusionada.

—N-n-no te p-preocupes, Sakura-san —Con el rostro completamente sonrojado se tomó la mejilla. —Este es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida —Tenía la mirada perdida, asimilando el hecho de que su querida Sakura-san le hubiera dado un beso.

Ésta sonrió, y luego sintió que le tocaban el hombro. Se giro y vio a Kiba, quien le extendía una rosa bastante linda.

—Feliz 14 de Febrero —La pelirrosa, un poco sorprendida, tomó la rosa y le dio las gracias al chico, también disculpándose con él por no haberle comprado algún regalo.

—No importa... siempre y cuando me regales lo que diste a Lee —Dijo avergonzado.

—Ah, claro —Seguido de eso, besó su mejilla.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

_-"No puedo creer que yo, siendo el gran Sasuke Uchiha, no sea capaz de escapar de una bola de chicas ridículas. Esto simplemente no puede ser"-_Pensaba el pelinegro dirigiéndose por su mochila. Gracias a las maniáticas de sus seguidoras no había podido entrar a clases.

Apresuro el paso. Ahora ya todas sus esperanzas de encontrarse a Sakura habían muerto.

Mas cuando entró al salón y la vio, no se alegro, si no que su furia creció de nuevo. Aunque ésta superaba con creces a la irritación que sintió cuando era acosado.

Chicos.

Varios chicos estaban alrededor de Sakura con presentes en sus manos.

Y lo que más le molesto, fue que algunos tocaban su mejilla con cara de idiotas.

_-"Llegué a mi limite"-_Un aura negra rodeaba a Sasuke, y eso fue lo que llamo la atención de unos cuantos, menos de la chica, quien le daba la espalda.

— ¡Sakura! —La aludida pego un brinco, y se giro bastante sobresaltada.

— ¿S-Sasuke-kun? —Le tembló la voz ligeramente. Él no contestó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo llamó, y se limito a acercarse a ella y tomarla del brazo, sacándola de allí.

-

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-

Llegaron hasta el patio trasero de la escuela, bajo un árbol. Aun cuando se detuvieron no la soltó.

— ¿Se puede saber que rayos estabas haciendo, Sakura?—No reparo en su tono de voz, solo quería una explicación, ya.

—Y-yo...—Estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento de Sasuke. Y aunque no tenía la obligación de decirle, lo hizo. —Mis papas me castigaron y... no tenía dinero para comprar regalos para todos, así que... yo... s-solo...—Bien, _nunca_ había soportado que el ojinegro la mirara tan intensamente.

Diablos. Se veía sumamente adorable tratando de explicarle todo.

Y no se pudo reprimir más.

La atrajo hacia él con la mano que aún sujetaba, y la abrazó.

La sintió temblar y** supo que ese era el momento perfecto**.

—Me gustas —Dijo. Ella solamente lo escuchaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, y sin poder moverse. —No puedo soportar que otro chico _que no sea yo_, te obsequie algo —La apretó contra sí y comenzó a hablarle al oído. —Y mucho menos que beses a alguien _que no sea yo_, aunque sea en la mejilla —Cerró los ojos. Soltó su mano, pasándola por su espalda de la misma manera. —Sakura... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Se estaba arriesgando, pero al diablo, si le decía que no, no se daría por vencido y la conquistaría. Porque algo que identificaba a un Uchiha era que no se rendía hasta conseguir lo que quería. Aunque, le dolería que lo rechazara. Por un momento creyó que sería mejor si Sakura fuera como las que lo perseguían, pero inmediatamente después se retracto, ya que era justamente porque Sakura Haruno no era como las demás que le gustaba.

En fin.

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, esperando a que le respondiera. No tuvo que esperar mucho.

—Sasuke-kun —Dios, amaría el "Sasuke-kun" si era ella quien lo decía. Se separó lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos. Comenzó a aterrarse cuando vio que Sakura tenía la mirada clavada en el piso.

—A mí — Comenzó, y la iba a soltar, pero ella levanto la vista, sonrojada y con una de las sonrisas más hermosas que haya visto. — A mí también me gustas... — Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. —Y me encantaría ser tu novia —Finalizó.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y sin esperar un segundo más la abrazó. Oyendo que Sakura reía.

Se alejó, dispuesto a besarla. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca cerró sus ojos, pero solo sintió que **a él ** lo besaban en la mejilla.

—Eh, no creo que sea correcto que nos besemos a tan solo unos minutos de ser novios—Dijo sonriendo divertida. —Ahora, tenemos que ir por nuestras mochilas antes de que cierren el salón

Se quedó estático viendo como su novia se alejaba.

Oh no. Esta vez si no se escaparía como en la mañana.

La alcanzó e hizo que se girara, quedando sus rostros a muy poca distancia. —Lo siento, pero he esperado esto por meses —Y dicho eso, la beso.

Su sabor era dulce, como toda ella.

Solo fue por unos segundos. —Bueno —Habló ruborizada y con la respiración un poco agitada por la sorpresa. Su frente estaba pegada a la de Sasuke. —Supongo que no está mal un beso... ó dos —Y esta vez fue ella la que lo besó.

Sonrió, correspondiéndole. Todo el infierno pasado había valió la pena.

-

Sin duda alguna...

-

-

-

...éste era su mejor San Valentín.

.

* * *

.

**Sasuke es tan lindo en este One-shot (L). Aw, espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, ya casi acabo con el capitulo de "Las clases y el amor" ;D.**

Cuidense;

**S a s u s a k u p o r s i e m p r e (L)  
**

.

.

**Ikamari-chan **loves you 8-)


End file.
